Como debio ser desde siempre
by engel17white
Summary: Jimmy se ha ido, Ben selo entrego a los invasores, despues del asesinato del encargado de america y la destruccion de la super arma, los overlords se han ido y han dejado la invasion en manos de quien menos selo esperan
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni "Falling Skies" ni ninguna otra serie y película de ficción que usare me pertenecen, de ser así lo haría puesto todo muy diferente. Lo primero que hare es decirles que en mi versión no aparecen los extraterrestres misteriosos del final de la segunda temporada. Y en mi versión los aliens se llevan a Jimmy. **_

Capitulo 1

Todo empezó aquella noche Jimmy y Ben se encontraban cazando skitters, se toparon con un grupo de tres skitters hablando tranquilamente, Ben hace ruido, y una vez que estén cerca Jimmy disparara (supongo que para que Jimmy no se sienta tan inútil), los skitters se acercan y Jimmy dispara con las balas de los vándalos y enciende en llamas a dos skitters, pero el tercero (ojo rojo obviamente) se enfrenta a ellos ataca a Ben, Jimmy le dispara pero el skitter lo evade y una vez que Jimmy trato de atacarlo con su rifle, este lo lanza contra un árbol y lo inserta en una de sus ramas, mientras Ben trata de atacar al skitter pero este usa sus poderes y enciende las púas de Ben haciendo que este se detenga y diciéndole psíquicamente –_lamento lo que hice pero ustedes atacaron primero, trataba de hacer que estos dos senos unieran pero tu eres mas valioso que 5 de nosotros Benjamín Mason, si necesitas algo solo avísame_- acto seguido el skitter se retira y Ben se queda unos segundos inmóvil hasta que reacciona y grita –Jimmy¡- para luego correr hasta donde esta este y cortar la rama que atraviesa su cuerpo.

Luego de llevarlo al campamento, trataron de atender su herida y después de casi un día de suspenso Ben se encontraba alado de la cama de Jimmy diciéndole -te vas a poner bien, todo estará bien lo único que tienes que hacer es no rendirte Anne y Lourdes hicieron todo lo que pudieron ahorra te toca a ti, por favor lucha te tengo que decir algo muy importante, te tienes que mejorar para poder decírtelo- mientras acariciaba su frente y apartaba su cabello de sus ojos mientras lloraba como magdalena temiendo nunca poder decírselo, pero sin quererlo sus súper oídos captan una conversación de Lourdes y Jamil

Lourdes: -sinceramente dudo mucho que lo logre, es muy fuerte nadie lo cuestiona pero esas lesiones ni yo ni Anne ni nadie de este mundo las pueden curar-

Al oír eso Ben sintió como si todo el mundo sele fuera encima, lo único que pudo hacer es acurrucarse en el inerte y moribundo cuerpo de Jimmy llorar y rezar a un dios que ni siquiera sabia si poder seguir creyendo en el, luego de una hora de llorar y pedir, siente que Jimmy se mueve y dice un tanto esperanzado, -Jimmy, espera no te muevas, ¿Cómo te sientes?- a lo que este adolorido pero divertido responde –como si me hubieran atravesado con una rama- luego su ligera sonrisa desaparece si se convierte en un nuevo ademan de dolor, el cual partía el corazón a Ben, luego Jimmy continua diciendo –Ben también tengo que decirte algo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, aunque al principio no lo admitía, te amo y siempre lo hare- para seguir retorciéndose de dolor, a lo que Ben rápidamente dice –yo también te amo Jimmy, y también siempre lo hare, por favor no te mueras- llorando desesperado, a lo que Jimmy responde –promete me que buscaras la felicidad aunque no sea conmigo- a lo que Ben insistente le grita –no yo te amo a ti y solo a ti nunca podre querer a nadie mas ni ser feliz con nadie mas- pero Jimmy no respondió a esto lo cual asusto a Ben e hizo que levantara la vista para ver que Jimmy se encontraba inconsciente y su pulso cada vez bajaba mas, entonces dos frases azotaron la mente de Ben "_nadie de este mundo las pueden curar_" "_si necesitas algo solo avísame"_ entonces no se lo pensó dos veces, acerco su rostro al de Jimmy le eso con amor y ternura y le dijo –iré por ti algún día te lo prometo- luego con sumo cuidado tomo a Jimmy en brazos y sigilosamente salió del autobús medico y de el campamento, para dirigirse a el área donde todo ocurrió y llamar psíquicamente a ojo rojo, una vez que el llego en le entrego a Jimmy pero ojo rojo le dijo a través de las púas –debes estar consiente que no sabemos porque pero los amos nos han pedido un chico de su edad que nunca haya tenido arnés y moribundo, no sabemos para que lo quieren pero tal vez este niño podría morir o nunca mas ser el mismo- a lo que Ben con palabras responde –lo se, pero quiero tener esperanza- ojo rojo asintió y se retiro con Jimmy en brazos, luego en llorando regresa al campamento pensando como explicárselo a todos.

Después del final de la serie

En una nave que orbitaba la luna, un overlord se encontraba con un niño con arnés alado delante de una mesa blanca con cinco sillas en ella y enfrente de cada silla un pequeño aparato blanco, repentinamente de cada aparato aparece una luz roja el cual se convierte en el holograma de una persona sentada en la silla, el overlord dice atreves del niño –damas y caballeros, como ya sabrán uno de los nuestros, el encargado de las operaciones en América fue asesinado por la resistencia humana, esto como sabrán pone en peligro nuestro trato, desgraciadamente somos muy pocos para arriesgarnos así, por tal motivo nuestro líder les pregunta, ¿sigue en pie nuestro convenio?- uno de los hologramas en de un hombre vestido de negro, rubio y con lentes negros dice –la Umbrella corporation no ha desecho ni deshará el convenio- luego el holograma de un anciano caucásico dice –la empresa Weyland no se retirara- luego el holograma de una mujer asiática dice –Yutani no tiene interés de deshacer el convenio- luego el holograma de un hombre de tés africana dice –techno-africa ya he firmado su tratado- luego el ultimo holograma de una mujer que ha leguas se vea tenia una gran maldad en su alma dice –la empresa Thorn nunca renunciaría a lo que nos ofrecen- luego el overlord dice a través del niño –excelente, por motivos de seguridad yo y todos mis compatriotas abandonaremos la tierra, seles sedera control total sobre todos nuestros sirvientes que residen en la tierra, una vez la rebelión sea aplastada volveremos y cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato- una vez dicho esto todos los hologramas se desconectan, fin


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno a pesar de que ninguno ha comentado el primer capitulo, ha que diablos escribiré el segundo, espero que ahorra si comenten. Se orienta después del ultimo capitulo**_

Capitulo 2

Todos se encontraban en Charlestón después de haber destruido la súper-arma, Ben se encontraba sentado en su cama empacando unas cosas, habían pasado meses, pero por fin se había decidido no importaba lo que pasara pero iría a buscar a Jimmy, si tenia un arnés buscaría a la segunda de Massachusetts donde estuviera para que la doctora Glass selo quitara, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez estaba muerto, pero de ser así prefería enterarse, sabia a donde ojo rojo lo había llegado, selo dijo en su lecho de muerte, si estaba muerto su cuerpo seguiría ahí, pero si había sobrevivido lo buscaría por donde fuera necesario hasta hallarlo y tenerlo de regreso con el, no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio que para sorpresa de mas de uno había sido antes de la invasión.

_**Flashback, 5 años antes**_

_La familia Mason, se encontraba en un parque haciendo un día de campo, un Ben de 10 años se encontraba mirando detenidamente un árbol analizando cual seria la mejor manera para treparse a el, había visto a su hermano mayor hacerlo mil veces, pero para el era completamente diferente, hacerlo, ya que en todos los escenarios que imaginaba para subir al árbol el terminaba mínimo con una pierna rota, había decidido que era menos arriesgado sentarse bajo el árbol, sentir lastima por si mismo y espera a que sus padres lo llamaran para irse a casa, para poder recluirse en su habitación a leer o jugar con la computadora, así era su vida y ha sus diez años ya lo había aceptado, pero repentinamente vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, era otro niño de su edad o tal vez solo un poco mas pequeño, para su sorpresa el se lanzo al árbol vecino y sin medir mas consecuencias comenzó a treparlo, el rubio normalmente le gritaría ha ese niño que se podía caer y romper algo y empezar a regañarlo por su falta de cuidado, eso ya lo había hecho ganarse varias palizas anteriormente, pero había algo diferente en ese niño, la manera tan valiente en la que subió ha ese árbol lo hacia suspirar aunque el mismo no sabia el porque, ese niño era todo lo que el quería ser, se quedo ahí mirándolo como se movía como mono en ese árbol durante mas de una hora, hasta que una mujer grito –Jimmy cielo hr de irnos- y el niño pelinegro responde –ya voy mami- para luego de un solo salto bajar del árbol y correr hasta donde se encuentra su familia, se quedo bajo ese árbol mirando al infinito pensando en el niño hasta que su madre le grita –Beni hr de ir a casa- por lo que el se levanta y camina hacia la camioneta familiar para sentarse en el asiento trasero en medio del bebe Mat, quien estaba jugando con su conejito de peluche, y el trece añero Hal con cara de indiferencia, repentinamente Hal pregunta –mama ¿Por qué el nerd tiene esa cara de tonto sonriente?- por lo que su mama voltea a ver los asientos traseros y sonríe al ver a un en sonriente e indiferente al resto del mundo, por lo que Tom pregunta-¿ que pasa?- a lo que ella divertida responde –telo diré al volver a casa-._

_Es incierto cuanto sabia ella del pequeño secreto de Ben, pero desde ese día Ben insistía en ir cada fin de semana a ese mismo parque aunque a veces tenia que ir solo, a veces Jimmy el niño misterioso no estaba, pero a veces si estaba, y así pasaron 4 años con Ben mirando como el niño misterioso se convertía en muchacho, pero aun sin atreverse a hablarle, la única persona que sabia su secreto era su mejor amigo Nick pero este nunca le dijo nada mas que –eres un cobarde, ve y háblale si le vas a hablar, o ya no vengas a lloriquear-._

_**El día de la invasión**_

_Justo el día en que "ellos" llegaron Ben había decidido que le hablaría a ese misterioso chico, su familia estaba en el juego de lacrosse de Hal, y el estaba en casa de Nick, pero repentinamente aparecieron naves espaciales en el cielo, luego todos los aparatos electrónicos fallaron incluyendo su celular, así que no pudo mandar ni recibir llamadas de casa, trato de ir a su casa, pero los padres de Nick insistieron en que era mas seguro quedarse en casa, luego de unas horas de angustia, escucho el grito de terror de los padres de Nick, y luego llego a la habitación un gigantesco insecto verde de seis patas, y ya se imaginaran el resto,,,,,,,,._

_**Después del rescate de Ben**_

_Hasta que después de meses de esclavitud, Ben por fin regreso con su familia, pero no podía soportar el dolor de todo lo que se perdió, entre todas esas cosas no podía evitar recordar a ese misterioso chico de nombre Jimmy, sabia que lo mas probable es que este se encontrara muerto o con arnés y que nunca podría ni siquiera decirle hola._

_Su hermano menor lo había llevado a conocer la escuela después de días de estar confinado a la enfermería, estaba tratando de adaptarse a dejar de oír esas voces skitters en su cabeza, repentinamente perdió a Mat de vista, caminaba perdido por la escuela sin saber donde ir ni como regresar a su habitación, cuando repentinamente ocurrió lo que el nunca pensó que podía pasar, voltio y ahí estaba el, era el chico misterioso al que había observado desde hace cuatro años, apenas y lo podía creer, el estaba vivo y sin arnés, sentía como salía de su ojo una pequeña e imperceptible lagrima de felicidad, era como si e ese momento la esperanza volviera a brillar para el, se había prometido a si mismo que la próxima vez que lo viera le hablaría y tenia la escusa perfecta para hacerlo, estaba perdido no sabia como volver a su habitación, podía pedirle indicaciones, presentarse y nadie sospecharía nada, entonces camino hacia el con una sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa apenas verlo Jimmy puso una muy notoria cara de nerviosismo y miedo, y se retira de la escena, dejando a Ben sin saber que pensar, decidió entrar a uno de los salones y sentarse en uno de los pupitres, aun había un problema de matemáticas escrito en el pisaron, tomo uno de los gises, se acerco al pisaron y empezó a resolverlo hasta que se topo con una parte del problema que no podía resolver, entonces se rasco la espalda y entonces sintió las púas en su espalda y lo entendió, entendió no solo el problema sino también por que apenas verlo Jimmy se fue aterrado, a muchos otros niños unos días después de haberles retirado el arnés sus púas se habían caído, no entendía por que a el no, la doctora Glass le dijo que era por que el y otro chico llamado Rick habíamos estado mas tiempo con el arnés y que por eso podía tardar mas, pero Ben no podía parar de preguntarse ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo esas malditas púas se caerían de su piel? ¿Cuándo podría ser como los otros chicos? Una vez que se pregunto eso también se respondió a si mismo, nunca, aunque esas púas se caigan el seguirá siendo nada mas que un nerd de las matemáticas, y ahorra no entendía por que le afectaba tanto, si desde niño ya había aceptado que ese era su lugar en el mundo, y se volvió a preguntar ¿Cuál mundo? El mundo se fue al diablo cuando "ellos" llegaron en este nuevo mundo el no valía absolutamente nada, en este nuevo mundo valen las personas que saben disparar pero un matemático como el era tan útil como ese pisaron y ese problema, entonces termino de resolverlo el problema, cuando Mat entro al salón y dijo –Ben aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿estas llorando?- entonces fue que Ben noto que salían lagrimas de sus ojos, se las quito del rostro y le dijo a Mat –no, es solo que seme metió polvo de gis en el ojo, ¿Por qué no me sigues mostrando la escuela?- con una sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello del menor, este feliz le responde –claro, ¿tu resolviste ese problemota?- a lo que ben asiente con la cabeza, por lo que Mat dice alegremente –wow sigues siendo súper listo, le caerás bien al tío Scott- a lo que Ben pregunta -¿y ese quien es?- mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de clases._

_Pasaron meses y Ben simplemente no encontraba la manera de hablarle a Jimmy, no fue necesario presentarse en persona cada uno había oído hablar del otro, la primera vez que Jimmy le dirigió la palabra a Ben fue muy doloroso para el ya que la frase que dijo fue –aléjate de mi-, cuando los llevaron al "santuario", luego de haberles salvado la vida a todos esos niños Jimmy y el se volvieron amigos y entonces empezó el problema ya que entonces Ben se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Jimmy._

_**Fin flashback**_

Ben no se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar mientras los recuerdos azotaron su mente, pero ninguno de esos era el recuerdo más doloroso que tenia, el mas doloroso que tenia era el día en que le entrego Jimmy a ojo rojo para tratar de salvar su vida y como le explico a todos lo que había ocurrido.

_**Flashback, esa noche**_

_Ben se encontraba caminando sin saber como explicaría lo que acababa de hacer, una vez que llego hasta el campamento, Hal sele acerco y le pregunto –Ben ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Jimmy acaba de desaparecer- en un muy notorio tono de preocupación, pero Ben siguió caminando como si no le interesara ni intentar fingir que no sabia nada, se dirigió hacia el lugar que entonces usaba para dormir y se sentó sobre su sabana, entonces Hal se paro encima de el y le dice –pero ¿eso ya lo sabias cierto?- en un tono de tristeza, a lo que Ben respondió apunto de ponerse a llorar –no soportaba el verlo así- a lo que Hal enfadado y horrorizado le pregunta –Ben ¿Qué hiciste?- a lo que Ben fríamente responde –lo que tenia que hacer- por lo que Hal con extremo enfadado le propina un golpe en la mandíbula, pero Ben ni se inmuto, únicamente volteo la cabeza hacia Hal y le dice –que lastima que eso no me dolió- por lo que Hal enfadado y un tanto asustado se retiro para avisarle a su padre y al capitán Weaver que detuvieran la búsqueda, Ben había tenido que aguantar el interrogatorio de su padre, del capitán, de Hal, Maggie, Ane, Lourdes y hasta de Mat, pero respondía a todo el que selo preguntara –hice lo que tenia que hacer-._

_**Fin flashback**_

Sabía perfectamente lo que toda la segunda de Massachusetts pensaba que había hecho, pero no tenía el valor de decirles lo que de verdad había pasado, pero sus poderes eran algo que no se podía ignorar así que a pesar de las protestas de muchas personas continuo yendo en misiones aunque siempre acompañado y muy bien vigilado, pero si lograba traer a Jimmy de regreso o comprobaba su muerte regresaría al campamento con el y aceptaría su castigo, solo rogaba que la rebelión no lo volviera a necesitar en un largo periodo, de lo contrario tendría que volver a suspender la búsqueda de Jimmy, lo mataría por dentro pero es lo que Jimmy querría que hiciera, luego Mat entra en la habitación y le pregunta al ver la maleta -¿te vas de nuevo?- a lo que Ben asiente con la cabeza por lo que Mat vuelve a preguntar -¿es por la rebelión skitter?- a lo que Ben niega con la cabeza -¿entonces por que nos dejas de nuevo?, no lo entiendo, ¿es que ya no quieres estar con nosotros?- con los ojos llorosos, Ben rápidamente se acerca a el y lo abraza y le responde –no es eso pero ahí algo que tengo que hacer, ¿puedes guardarme un secreto, pero muy importante?- a lo que Mat asiente con la cabeza y responde –si- por lo que Ben le dice –no te emociones con esto pero, creo que Jimmy sigue vivo- a lo que un muy confundido Mat responde -¿Qué? ¿Pero que tu no lo habías…..?- a lo que Ben interrumpiéndolo le responde –no, pero te lo explicare cuando vuelva, pero no guardes muchas esperanzas no estoy seguro- a lo que Mat aun sorprendido asiente.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Hal**

Este se encontraba mirándose al espejo, luego en sus ojos aparecen cuatro rombos rojos (si vieron residen evil lo entenderán) asiendo que en sus ojos se formara una sombrilla. Su visión se vuelve roja y aparecen unas letras blancas las cuales dice;

_**Conectando a sujeto 1 con central de Umbrella**_

_**Calculando coordenadas del sujeto 1**_

_**Directriz: esperar órdenes**_

Luego se oye un gran alboroto fuera muchas personas salen a ver que ocurre de entre ellos Mat, Tom y Hal Mason, al mirar al cielo ven un grupo de al menos 10 helicópteros que se dirigían a charlestón.

**Mientras tanto en uno de los helicópteros**

Un muchacho rubio sentado de espaldas vestido de negro habla por un intercomunicador de su oreja en el cual se oye que alguien dice –maten a todos los combatientes, dejen vivos el mayor numero de civiles que puedan juntos con las personas de valor y entreguen el paquete- y el muchacho le responde –entendido número 1- luego abre la puerta mientras los helicópteros empiezan a disparar ala multitud, luego personas con casco y vestidos de negro salen por medio de las puertas de los helicópteros por medio de cuerdas de escalar llevando rifles consigo.

Fin del segundo capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor esta vez comenten o de lo contrario no me molestare en escribir el capitulo que sigue**


End file.
